El infierno entre tus manos
by xxNeffxx
Summary: Uraraka Ochako estaba compartiendo la felicidad de estar recién casada con Izuku Midoriya. Cuando ambos tienen que mudarse a la ciudad de Yuuei por asuntos laborales de su esposo, conocen a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, un joven rubio atractivo, de mirada carmesí y actitud arrogante, quien será el demonio encargado de llevar a Uraraka hacia el infierno. AU **KACCHAKO**
1. El demonio de ojos carmesí

Comentarios al final del capítulo.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Ésta historia contendrá lenguaje inapropiado y vulgar, escenas sexualmente explícitas (para el único caso de Katsuki y Ochako que son la pareja principal)_

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **El infierno entre tus manos**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

o

* * *

o

" _El demonio de ojos carmesí"_

En la pequeña ciudad de Yuuei, un joven matrimonio acaba de mudarse.

Izuku Midoriya es un chico con una personalidad amable, posee un cabello algo revoltoso de color verde opaco y unos ojos de inocencia y determinación que acaban con facilidad cualquier pensamiento que no sea pacífico… o al menos eso podría ser así para la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban.

-¡Ochako! No deberías estar cargando esas cajas, podrías lastimarte –le regañó el peliverde a su esposa por no tomar en cuenta sus indicaciones.

-Yo sólo quiero ayudar –se excusó la joven castaña un poco apenada mientras el peso en sus brazos se aligeraba.

-Te dije que yo me encargaría de todo lo demás. Ya me ayudarías a desempacar –se siguió quejando el joven Midoriya mientras depositaba la caja en una esquina de esa habitación semi-vacía.

Los recién casados habían tenido que decidirse por mudarse apenas cumpliendo los tres meses de haber celebrado su ceremonia de boda, junto a sus apreciables amigos y familiares. Esto porque el nuevo puesto que Izuku había recibido como un ascenso a su excelente desempeño laboral se encontraba en otra ciudad, al menos a unas cinco horas en tren.

El joven peliverde trabaja para una importante compañía empresarial que se encarga de la fabricación y diseño de armas, detonantes y todo lo que se le ordene. Para su esposa no es que aquel trabajo le agradara completamente, pero el joven Midoriya estaba convencido de que él no estaba trabajando para iniciar una guerra, sino para traer paz y proteger de alguna manera a alguien que se encontrara indefenso.

Ochako Uraraka se había enamorado de Midoriya desde sus primeros años de instituto. En toda su vida no había conocido a otra persona que la hiciera sentir como la mujer más protegida y amada de éste universo. Su noviazgo comenzó a unos meses de finalizar la Universidad y después de dos años de relación decidieron comprometerse y casarse. La vida no podría ser más considerada con ella. Poseía al hombre del que se enamoró y bien correspondida estaban casados por la eternidad, una que recién iniciaba.

-¿Mañana conocerás a tu nuevo Jefe? –preguntó Ochako después de entregarle una botella con agua a su marido.

-Eso parece –le sonrió –Aunque quisiera tomarme la tarde libre para poder estar contigo y avanzar con los pendientes de la mudanza.

Uraraka se sonrojó al instante, a pesar de estar casados, aún le tomaba por sorpresa que Izuku se expresara de esa forma.

-Seguro es para que conozcas las instalaciones y puedas tomar tu puesto, además de relacionarte con tu compañero.

Con apenas veinticinco años, Izuku había podido lograr bastantes de sus metas prometidas, pero estaba claro que aún no se encontraba ni a la mitad del camino.

Con un poco de timidez, Izuku abrazó la cintura de su esposa y hundió su rostro en su hombro izquierdo ante la sorpresa de ella. Aquellas muestras tan repentinas de afecto a Uraraka le fascinaban e intimidaban. Sin duda parecía que aquellos momentos jamás se terminarían…

La pareja terminó de instalarse pasadas unas seis horas. No habían decidido llevarse demasiados adornos o artículos. Con los obsequios de su boda había sido suficiente. Su residencia no era lo más espectacular, pero eran jóvenes y aún tenían tanto futuro juntos. La casa era lo suficiente como para ser acogedora para ellos. Tenían lo indispensable, la sala espaciosa para recibir a sus invitados que seguramente se aparecerían en menos de un mes, la cocina era estupenda, los baños se encontraban muy bien instalados y las recámaras… estaba la principal de la pareja, sencilla sí, y además de esa, había dos más. Tenían claro que de su amor debían esperar la noticia de un bebé en cualquier momento.

* * *

Era ya el tercer bostezo de Shota Aizawa en la fresca mañana recién comenzada en aquellas oficinas.

-¿No deberías estar supervisando los malditos informes? –espetó un joven con un marcado fastidio a pesar de que recién ingresaba a trabajar.

-Me interesa más que te reúnas con tu nuevo compañero. Ambos son unos genios en el diseño de prototipos. Quiero ver que tan lejos pueden llegar –con un gesto serio, Shota se acomodó en el asiento que le correspondía.

-¡¿Qué mierdas?! Yo nunca mencioné que necesitaría a un puto compañero –ahora con un notorio mal carácter Katsuki Bakugou haría sufrir a todo el personal que se le cruzara.

-Ese no es mi problema, como sea él ya está esperando en su oficina. Será mejor que le tengas preparado unas palabras de bienvenida. –lo despedía Shota dándole la espalda y prácticamente mandándolo a trabajar -¡Ah!, por cierto, se me olvidaba. No quiero problemas, Katsuki. –esta vez, con un tono mucho más serio se dirigió hacia el joven rubio que le despreció mientras cruzaba la elegante puerta de cristal.

-Descuida. Haré que esto se ponga interesante…

El joven rubio llevaba ahora consigo una sonrisa que no representaba nada favorecedor para su futuro compañero. Lo haría mierda.

* * *

El día había comenzado muy animado para el joven Midoriya. Hacía una hora que se había despedido de su esposa y los nervios no tardaron en invadirlo. Él siempre se caracterizaba por tener un temperamento muy neutral y una timidez que lo hacía resaltar, pudiéndolo considerar en ocasiones como un tanto torpe y molesto.

Mientras se encontraba observando la oficina que le habían ofrecido, no notó la presencia del imponente joven que se acercaba.

-Veo que ya te estás poniendo cómodo.

Unos ojos carmesí intensos se fijaron sobre él, quedándose inmóvil ante la sorpresa.

-No lo escuché entrar –se disculpó Izuku con un media sonrisa.

-Espero que no seas igual de inútil en el trabajo –en efecto, éstas eran las palabras de "bienvenida" que Katsuki había elegido para Midoriya, su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

Ante aquellas palabras tan frías, el joven peliverde comenzaba a comprender que, en efecto, su estadía en su nuevo ambiente laboral no le sería nada favorecedor, no después de haber conocido a su compañero de proyecto.

Aquel hombre poseía una temible mirada de fuego, pero Izuku no estaba dispuesto a dejarse reducir ante la imponencia de aquel rubio elegante. Mantenía la postura y se centraba en sus objetivos, aunque su trabajo se complicaría un tanto más de ahora en adelante.

Dio un suspiro y mantuvo su paciencia al sacar una hoja fina de diseño que había estado ansioso por mostrar desde que llegó al lugar.

-Esto es en lo que quiero mantenernos ocupados –habló con algo más de seguridad –Si vas a darle más prioridad el tratar de hacerme la vida miserable mientras esté aquí, creo que no te daré el placer –terminó con apenas el aliento en su cuerpo.

-¡Vaya! Maldita sea, balbuceas más de lo que haces –con una sonrisa satisfactoria reconocía las agalla del nuevo para tratarlo de esa forma –Muévete que tenemos las horas contadas y yo quiero llegar a temprano a casa.

No le sorprendía el mal carácter que poseía el rubio, ya esperaba que la amabilidad no encontraría en su primer día de ser transferido pero, para su suerte, aquello que no obtendría en su trabajo lo estaba esperando en casa, junto a su esposa.

Y eso lo hizo sentirse tan afortunado…

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡Nerd idiota! –se quejó Bakugou mientras se entretenía mirando los buenos diseños e ideas que Midoriya tenía propuestos sobre el escritorio.

Al parecer, Midoriya había tenido un excelente primer día y no sólo con su compañero, también con el resto del equipo que se encontraba encantado de trabajar con alguien como él y que les permitiera pronunciar más de frases.

-Mientras más te quejes menos pronto podrás llegar a casa –habló Izuku llegando de nuevo a la oficina de Bakugou.

-A diferencia de ti, yo tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer saliendo de ésta mierda. –respondió el rubio con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a mi casa? –con una sonrisa sincera Izuku estaba terminando con el poco buen humor de su compañero.

Katsuki tornó sus ojos en molestia e hizo una mueca de sonrisa forzada mezclada con sarcasmo.

-¡Imbécil! Como si eso fuera a pasar –gritó –No mandaría al carajo mis planes por tus patéticos caprichos –finalizó con una mirada de superioridad.

-Entonces te espero a las nueve. Llamaré a mi esposa para que esté preparada y así puedas relajarte, ¿hay algo en especial que te guste?

-Sí, ¡Vete al infierno!

Izuku le dedicó una sonrisa. A pesar de que la personalidad de su compañero era de asquearse, sabía que no podía tener tanto desprecio por parte de alguien.

Después de concluida su conversación, Katsuki estaba realmente interesado en asistir a la cena en la que había sido invitado. No es que quisiera seguir tratando más con Izuku, estaba más que harto de su presencia, pero aquello que mencionó… ¿él de verdad tenía una mujer? Y sí era así, ¿Qué clase de mujer había decidido estar con él?

Eso sí ya empezaba a calarle. Ambos tenían la misma edad, ¿por qué él había optado por joderse la vida estando en un matrimonio? ¿De verdad era un idiota? Y sí, en efecto lo era, porque para Katsuki Bakugou no había más placer que el hecho de no comprometerse con ninguna mujer. Todas las que habían pasado por sus manos y las había hecho llegar al infierno mismo, eran unas desconocidas sin más valor.

-Una mujer, ¿ah? –murmulló mientras subía a su deportivo y tiraba la colilla de su cigarrillo para comenzar a conducir siguiendo el auto de Izuku.

Las calles se veían más oscuras de lo habitual, quizás el próximo cambio de horario afectara, pero no era algo de lo que Katsuki estuviera al pendiente, la exigencia que él mismo mantenía en su trabajo nunca le permitió gozar de muchas libertades para su tiempo libre, así que pasar a un buen bar, beber hasta ponerse ebrio para después despertar con una mujer desnuda a su lado en algún motel de paso era lo mucho que él conocía del mundo exterior; así que intervenir un poco en la vida íntima de su compañero no era una mala experiencia. No era que quisiera hacer una amistad sincera con Midoriya, por lo desagradable y molesto que le resultaba, pero sin duda le reconocía que poseía talento para lo que hacían.

El rubio ya se había creado alguna imagen mental para quien fuese la esposa de Izuku. Él había estado con mujeres de muy buen cuerpo y características, pero lo suficientemente aburridas como para botarlas después de follárselas. Quizás esa mujer de la que el peliverde tanto ansiaba ver, era incluso más aburrida que todas las demás con las que se pudiera haber acostado.

Cuando el auto de Midoriya se detuvo después de conducir por unos veinte minutos, estacionó su deportivo y bajó azotando la puerta, preguntándose porqué estaba siguiéndole el juego a aquel idiota.

Izuku bajó también y se acercó al rubio para poder guiarlo hasta la entrada de su humilde hogar, quería ser un buen anfitrión y mantener a su compañero lo menos alterado posible, por lo que ya le había advertido a su esposa por teléfono con la clase de hombre que se encontraría…

Midoriya abrió la puerta e incluso antes de entrar un olor agradable provenía desde el fondo de las habitaciones. Esto comenzaba a desesperar a Katsuki.

-¡Estoy en casa! –anunció Izuku entrando y cediéndole paso a Bakugou para que pudiera apreciar el pequeño e improvisado preparativo que le tenían.

-¡Oh! bienvenidos –respondió una voz femenina con un tono demasiado dulce para el gusto del rubio.

-Tssk –se quejó una vez más, pero sabía que no podía mostrarse demasiado desagradable como solía actuar. No era tan desconsiderado después de todo. En sus veinticinco años habría de aprender algo de autocontrol y madurez.

Pero al parecer, todo el agobio que había llevado durante años de su patética vida desaparecieron al encontrarse con los ojos grandes y brillantes de aquella cara redonda que estaba parada al lado del comedor.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Era la esposa de la que tan orgulloso estaba Midoriya? No, eso no podía ser posible…

Y sus pensamientos fueron callados al ver como aquella mujer sonreía grandemente al ver al idiota de su compañero tomarle las manos.

-Tardamos un poco más de lo esperado, lo siento –habló por fin Midoriya –Ochako, él es mi nuevo compañero de proyecto. Katsuki Bakugou –continuó –Espero que no te haya hecho trabajar demasiado ante ésta repentina invitación y lo de la mudanza… Katsuki, ella es mi esposa. Ochako Uraraka.

Y de nuevo el rubio quedó paralizado, ¿de verdad ella sería su esposa o sólo lo estaba fingiendo?

Su rostro cambió una vez más a incredulidad. Aquella mujer, aunque odiara admitirlo y sin hacer nada más que mostrar una sonrisa, se la estaba poniendo dura…

-Bakugou-san, si gusta pasar a prepararse para cenar, nuestro baño se encuentra en aquel pasillo –indicó señalando pero sin apuntar hacia una puerta a la izquierda –Aún tenemos mucho por terminar, así que si necesita algo, no dude en pedirlo –terminó de decir la castaña con una sonrisa complacida y tímida ante aquellos ojos que la miraban amenazante.

Sin decir otra palabra y dando un último vistazo a esa mujer, siguió hasta el diminuto pero cómodo cuarto de baño, donde se observó al espejo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Esa mujer… le había dejado sin habla y había obedecido a lo que le indicaba sin decir más. _"Esto debe ser una maldita broma"_ –pensó.

Abrió el grifo de agua y empapó su rostro con notable enfado y no se molestó en secase, pues al no encontrar alguna toalla disponible y creyendo que no sería necesario, salió sin más contemplaciones, pero no esperaba que aquella mujer castaña estuviera frente la puerta.

-Ah, yo… vine a traerle una toalla, olvidé que no he colocado una aún –se excusó Ochako ofreciéndosela mientras se apenaba.

Esa mujer era tonta… y extrañamente tentadora.

Katsuki recibió la toalla perfectamente doblada y limpia y sin mucho interés pronunció algo inentendible para la mujer de Midoriya. Se suponía que trataba de decirle _"Te lo agradezco"._

Mientras Ochako se retiraba con respeto, Bakugou pudo divisar la figura claramente delgada y con las curvas muy bien acentuadas. ¡Maldición! ella podía mostrar un cuerpo así incluso con esa ropa que no le favorecía en nada.

El rubio se quedó observándola así hasta que desapareció por el corto pasillo de la casa y después secó su rostro mientras trataba de reflexionar lo que estaba ocurriéndole. Retomando su actitud altanera, colocó la toalla en el lavamanos y se miró en el espejo. Eran pocas las veces en que él decidía hacer aquello, la vanidad no era algo que congeniara con su personalidad.

Cuando regresó nuevamente al comedor que ya estaba listo para disfrutar de la cena que Ochako había preparado, miró de nuevo a la pareja interactuando. Midoriya estaba ayudándole a su esposa a colocar los últimos platillos con una muy marcada sonrisa.

 _-"¿De verdad serían pareja?"_ nuevamente volvió a pensar Bakugou al sentarse en una de las sillas que Izuku le ofrecía.

Simplemente aquello le parecía estúpido.

Al ver a su invitado no sentirse demasiado extrañado en su hogar, Izuku se sentó frente a su compañero para darle su espacio, mientras Ochako también se acomodaba junto a su esposo.

-Me disculpo si no es la comida más deliciosa que usted haya probado. Acabamos de mudarnos y… -comentó Uraraka para tratar de animar el momento.

-Está bien –respondió sin interés y cortando las palabras de ella.

Ochako se impresionó un poco ante el tono de enfado con que hablaba el compañero de trabajo de su esposo. Él ya le había dado algunas referencias de qué clase de persona se había encontrado en su primer día laboral después de la transferencia. Le había mencionado por teléfono que el rubio no era muy agradable, que su mal humor estará presente en todo momento, que era irritable y un tanto grosero. Esto último lo dijo dudoso, tratando de aminorar la descripción que estaba ofreciendo a la castaña. Tampoco quería parecer demasiado crítico.

Frente a Katsuki se encontraba un plato de cerámica blanco con algunos vegetales al vapor muy bien cortados, y sobre la mesa también estaba un gran refractario con unos medallones de carne de cerdo que lucía antojable, además de un tazón con una ensalada curiosa donde observaba muchos colores y un platillo más de unas patatas al horno. Pese a que él no acostumbraba a la comida casera, aquel momento le pareció extraño. Él estaba a punto de probar una cena preparada por la mujer de otro.

Cuando el joven rubio se animó por querer probar la carne, dejando de lado los vegetales, alzó la vista con cautela hacia Uraraka, y notó ahora el rostro de esa mujer. Desde el cabello castaño que le caía a los lados y pasaba por sus delgados hombros y esa sonrisa tonta que mostraba con los labios pequeños y apenas con una tonalidad rosada.

Comenzó entonces a llevarse un primer bocado, seguido por la pareja, degustando el sabor exquisito que desprendía el platillo y aquello le cambió un poco el mal gesto que tenía desde que decidió ir a esa ridícula e innecesaria cena.

Sin darse cuenta, Katsuki ya estaba tomando de nuevo otra porción de carne, junto con un poco de la ensalada que antes le parecía ridícula. Odiada admitirlo, pero esa mujer cocinaba jodidamente bien y estaba disfrutando del sabor, la textura, el aroma, los ingredientes… de ella misma.

Y aquello sacudió nuevamente su ser.

En el demás transcurso de la cena, la pareja permaneció intercambiado algunos comentarios, sin llegar a incomodar o molestar a su invitado, Izuku se portó atento y continuaba sonriendo con ánimo al estar en casa, junto a su esposa.

Al notar Uraraka que Katsuki ya no tenía más apetito después de casi haber devorado la mitad de los medallones que ella había preparado y terminar lo último de su bebida se apresuraba a levantarse para traer un postre que ella había decidido realizar de último momento. No estaba muy segura de si ese hombre estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, pero de igual forma estaba encantada de que Izuku se comenzara a relacionar "bien" desde su primer día con el que le parecía, su odioso compañero de trabajo.

Pero antes de que terminara de moverse para levantarse para ir a la cocina, Izuku la detuvo tomándola por los hombros y con otra sonrisa le indicaba que él se encargaría.

-Ya lo traigo yo –dijo el peliverde.

A pesar de que no tenía la seguridad suficiente como para quedarse a solas con aquel rubio de imponente mirada por al menos unos minutos, se mantuvo sentada con una media sonrisa. Entendía que él solo quería mostrarse como un excelente anfitrión y aunque no necesitaba demostrarlo, para su esposo ese tipo de cosas eran importantes e independientemente de aquello, era también una forma de agradecerle por las molestias que ella se había tomado en preparar todo aquello en tan poco tiempo.

Entonces Ochako estaba en completa soledad frente a esa mirada carmesí penetrante que permanecía con descaro tan fija sobre ella. Los nervios en ella comenzaban a notarse mientras intentaba desviar la mirada y apretaba sus manos en su falda.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuánto llevan casados? –le preguntó Katsuki tan de pronto que Uraraka se sobresaltó de inmediato.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, hasta que por fin a la castaña le salió la voz.

-Recién, cumplimos tres meses ésta semana –respondió con un tono débil.

¿Así que eran recién casados? _–"¡Vaya par de imbéciles!"_ volvió a pensar para sí mismo.

-Sé que es poco tiempo, pero nosotros haremos que esto funcione. A mi esposo le ha ido bien en el trabajo y me parece que…

-Es suficiente –y Katsuki volvía a interrumpirle las palabras que apenas se había a entusiasmado en soltar aquella mujer.

Le irritaba que pusiera esa sonrisa idiota cada vez que ella pronunciaba la palabra _"esposo"_. Le repudiaba que aquello saliera de sus labios con tanta naturalidad.

Y mientras Bakugou continuaba con la mirada insistente sobre ella, Uraraka no pudo evitar sentirse desnudada y eso comenzaba a inquietarla. Pero Midoriya entró para interrumpir ese momento, terminando con la inspiración de Katsuki en seguir atemorizando a su esposa.

La bandeja que traía ahora, poseía tres pequeños recipientes con lo que le parecía a Bakugou un pastel de chocolate o cualquier mierda que fuera que fuera aquello. Izuku se lo ofreció y el rubio lo negó de inmediato.

-No me apetecen los postres –declaró apartándose de la mesa y notó en el rostro de esa mujer un gesto de vergüenza.

-Mi esposa lo ha preparado también. Siento si no era lo que esperabas –se disculpaba el peliverde con su compañero para evitar que el rubio hablara más de lo necesario e hiciera sentir a Ochako responsable del desprecio.

-¿Puedo llevármelo? –preguntó Katsuki apretando la mandíbula y dándole otro vistazo a Ochako.

Era impensable que aquel hombre estuviera hablando enserio. Detestaba los postres, todo lo que fuera dulce. ¡Lo odiaba! Pero en un impulso por querer intentar comportarse había soltado aquella pregunta que iluminó los ojos de la mujer castaña.

Terminó entonces por despedirse, apenas una hora y media desde que había llegado a la residencia. Tomó el pequeño pastelillo que la mujer de Midoriya le ofrecía y ella contuvo la respiración mientras él posaba por última vez aquellos ojos que parecían paralizarla.

Ya afuera, Midoriya terminó por agradecerle las molestias de haber accedido a cenar y esperando que todo hubiera sido de su agrado.

-Puedes volver cuando lo desees, eres bienvenido. Katsuki.

-Nos vemos.

Las palabras cortantes en Izuku no era ya algo que lo sorprendiera, para ser su primer día se estaba habituando más rápido de lo normal y eso lo hizo sentirse orgulloso.

De regreso al interior de su casa, Izuku agradeció a su esposa por el maravilloso banquete que había ofrecido y esa noche él se dedicaría a consentirla…

* * *

Durante el recorrido de Katsuki, entre la espesa oscuridad de la noche y con el vehículo completamente cerrado, seguía percibiendo el aroma de esa mujer. Es como si lo estuviera persiguiendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita perra! –explotó finalmente con la furia que le provocaba el no dejar de pensar en ella.

Puso ambas manos al volante de su deportivo mientras dejaba que la sensación de la velocidad lo inundara mientras él se recargaba en el asiento de piel y una sonrisa se le formaba con más notoriedad a pesar de que la luna había abandonado la ciudad de Yuuei esa noche.

Llegó a su departamento entonces, mucho más temprano de lo habitual, parecía que por ese día él amanecería en su propia cama o sofá, lo que fuera. Después de dejar estacionado su deportivo en su garaje, abría la puerta principal y encendió las luces, que para su gusto apenas iluminaban un área decente dentro de las habitaciones y sin prestar mucha atención, como de costumbre, se tumbó en su cómoda cama que no solía visitar muy a menudo. Se llevó el brazo izquierdo a la frente mientras continuaba maldiciendo más que de costumbre el patético encuentro que había tenido con esa pareja.

Y entonces tuvo más tiempo para reflexionar entre la penumbra, que lo que le molestaba de verdad no era el hecho de que hubiera llegado un nuevo puto compañero para él a la oficina, ni el hecho de que tuviera que trabajar con un nerd de mierda tan insoportable como lo era Midoriya, tampoco el hecho de que todo el demás personal estuviera maravillosamente encantado con ese idiota, ni siquiera el mismísimo hecho de que hubiera accedido a una cena en su casa junto a su mujer…

-¡Joder! –volvió a gritar desesperado.

Lo que le estaba quemando en el alma, si era que poseía una, era precisamente esa mujer y era justo a ella a quien maldecía desde sus adentros porque Bakugou Katsuki no quería desear a una mujer ajena y detestaba no poder contenerse.

Entonces, harto de ese día de porquería, bebió de la botella que se encontraba en un pequeño mueble junto a su cama. Vino, whisky, vodka, tequila, lo que fuera, bebería para calmar esa sed que le provocaba aquella mujer.

Aún conservaba en su boca el sabor agradable de la cena que había disfrutado, pues para él, una comida como aquella no lo esperaba en casa todos los días como a aquel idiota de Midoriya; y lo envidió de nuevo.

Dio otro profundo y largo sorbo a su botella, dejándole el nivel por debajo de la mitad en tan solo unos minutos. No había decidido irse a un bar, el humor no le daba para eso, tampoco quería acostarse con alguien, o bueno, tal vez sí, pero estaba seguro de que ella debía estarse revolcando con el idiota de su esposo…

La sangre se le volvía fuego solo de querer imaginarlo y fue cuando decidió sin más contemplaciones que la mujer que ahora poseía Midoriya Izuku le pertenecería a él…

No importaba cuanto tardara, ella iba a tener que aceptarlo y con sus propias manos la llevaría al infierno mismo junto con él.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Debo admitir que estoy un tanto nerviosa, es la primera vez que escribo para otro fandom que no sea Bleach y espero que me den una oportunidad. Me gusta demasiado la pareja de Katsuki y Ochako por ello me animé a escribir algo para ellos y quise aportar a ésta bonita comunidad.

Sobre la historia, éste es un capítulo introductorio, a partir de aquí nace la atracción y el desarrollo posterior de lo demás, por lo tanto es algo lento, espero sea de su agrado a pesar de que puse a Izuku como esposo de Ochako, la idea me llamó bastante la atención y no es que odie a al personaje de Izuku, por el contrario, me encanta, sólo quise ponerle un toque interesante y aunque sé que me romperé el corazón escribiendo lo demás no quiero dejar pasar esto.

También quise colocar a un Katsuki un tanto más maduro, evitando que su lenguaje de desate, porque a mí me causa un tanto de problema las palabrotas.

Llego a tardar demasiado en actualizar, de una vez lo admito, pero pondré todo de mi para continuar lo más pronto posible, tratando de no perder la calidad en los capítulos.

¡Déjenme un review si les gustó! Entre más comentarios obtenga más ánimos y ganas me darán para continuar.

Nos leemos en la próxima.


	2. Seré la sombra que te acompaña

_No se quejen y sólo gócenlo._

 _¡Déjenme un review al final del capítulo! Me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo y actualizar pese a mi escaso tiempo libre._

* * *

 **El infierno entre tus manos**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

o

* * *

o

 _"_ _Seré la sombra que te acompaña"_

¡Vaya manera de iniciar la puta mañana!

Katsuki escuchó sonar muy a la distancia su característica alarma y, como todos los días, a las cinco de la madrugada. No sabía si el eco que también percibía era producto de su imaginación o por la intensa molestia que comenzaba a hacerse presente en su cabeza.

En efecto, tenía una resaca de los mil demonios, sin mencionar que él mismo se consideraba uno. Con un brusco movimiento estiró su brazo derecho hasta alcanzar el maldito celular, dejando caer en el proceso algunas botellas, artículos y demás objetos que se encontraban apilados.

Pese a que el rubio solía ser muy estricto con el orden y la pulcridad, aquella noche después de la cena no se tomó ninguna molestia en seguir sus metódicas acciones. Ni siquiera quiso meterse a la regadera, como acostumbraba.

Intentó abrir los ojos de carmín intenso, los cuales se mostraban irritados, tenía la boca seca y el cabello hecho un desastre.

¡Mierda!

Desde esa mañana, Katsuki no se sentía como él mismo.

Con pesadez apagó el insistente ruido de la alarma de su teléfono y lo terminó botando por una esquina de la habitación, las luces del departamento se habían quedado encendidas y entonces comenzó a desesperarse por no saber qué putas ocurría.

Repasaba los hechos mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama y desabotonaba la camisa arrugada, aún tenía el aroma del alcohol en su piel junto con los pensamientos hacia la castaña.

Y con sólo aquello, ya podía sentirse cabreado.

Era consciente de que el día tenía que iniciar, viajar y maldecir el tráfico que se volvía una pesadilla, solo para llegar a la detestable oficina y ver la cara del imbécil de Midoriya con esa patética sonrisa tan característica.

Cuando abrió la llave de la ducha no se molestó en dejar que ésta se calentara, quería que el agua helada le calara en los huesos hasta calmarse. Terminó de sacarse las prendas que aún llevaba puestas y cuando estaba por retirar los boxers, entonces notó que su temperamento estaba a otro nivel. Reconocía que era normal despertarse con una erección matutina, no le causaba problema aquello, pero sí el hecho de que desde hacía aproximadamente dos años que eso le pasaba. Tal vez porque su ritmo y estilo de vida era una porquería, apenas y podía recordar poco de lo que hacía noche con noche al salir de trabajar; pero lo que aún no había podido olvidar era ese curveado cuerpo femenino y esos ojos chocolate que le miraban con temor en la casa de su compañero de trabajo.

─¡Maldita sea! –se quejó ésta vez con la voz ronca.

Esa mujer, sí que lo estaba jodiendo.

El agua que le recorría ya estaba surtiendo su efecto, primero redujo el fastidio del rubio, así como el dolor de cabeza y la furia quemante de su ser. La erección pronto había desaparecido, no se quiso concentrar en ello, tal vez porque no presentaba deseos profundos por auto-satisfacerse. Sólo quería mantener alejados los pensamientos de esa mujer a la que consideraba maldita.

Ya terminado su baño, Katsuki se colocó sólo una toalla sobre el hombro izquierdo, mostrándose desnudo por su amplio departamento. Se dirigió entonces hacia un mueblecillo de su habitación y abrió el primer cajón de los dos que estaban disponibles, removió algunos de los objetos diversos que ahí estaban y sacó un frasco con unas píldoras, aunque le pesara, sabía que ese malestar que tenía un tanto menos presente no desistiría de joderle aún más el día.

Y maldijo, al parecer los desvelos y el exceso de alcohol en su sangre y cuerpo a su edad estaban pasándole una pequeña factura.

Tenía una botella de agua fresca sin abrir detrás de las demás botellas de licor, quizás llevara ahí una semana. Katsuki podría ser extraordinariamente competente y organizado, pero aquello no indicaba que no poseyera malos hábitos o un descontrol en su vida, como lo eran algunos vicios y mala alimentación.

No le preocupaba por el momento, aunque en esa fría mañana, se dio a la idea de que algo de eso deseaba cambiar.

Para cuando se decidió por volver a tocar el teléfono que permanecía sobre su alfombra ya eran las 5:37 a.m. soltó un hondo suspiro y apresuró su rutina. Tomó una de las camisas con perfecto aspecto que estaba colgada con otro tanto en su armario, los pantalones de vestir y una corbata que recién había comprado, si en algo era un tanto de más selectivo, era su aspecto y las corbatas. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en su misma habitación, colocado específicamente frente a su cama y puso más atención en su cabellera desatendida, ya pasaría después a comprarse unos productos que le ayudaran con esa inquietud, pero a pesar de que no se mostraba en su mejor estado, lucía estúpidamente sexy.

Sonrió ante aquello.

Ya había terminado de calzarse los zapatos, ajustar los detalles de su vestimenta, revolverse más el cabello y se colocó el reloj que su madre le había regalado por su cumpleaños hacía tres meses atrás. Y él sabía que no había en definitiva nada que no le pudiera lucir simplemente estupendo.

Tomó las llaves de su departamento, en conjunto con las de su oficina y su coche, además de su cartera decidiéndose por salir siendo ahora las 6:22 a.m. marcados en aquel fino reloj.

Un quejido ahogado de molestia salió de sus labios, notaba que todo estaba mal.

 _El demonio de ojos carmesí estaba desvariando._

Una vez dentro de su automóvil deportivo, ponerlo en marcha no fue complicado para él. Conocía todo lo que le pertenecía a la perfección. El tacómetro indicaba una velocidad mayor a la que el rubio acostumbraba, eso desde la noche anterior.

Ya su resaca se encontraba desvanecida en lo mínimo, su cuerpo resentía los cambios y acciones que él tenía. Volvía a estar en sí. Movió la palanca de velocidades e intentó obtener el control, relajándose. Se encontraba a escasos cinco minutos de la empresa. El tráfico había decidido favorecerlo.

* * *

─¿Preparado para el día de hoy, Katsuki? –Eijiro Kirishima le sorprendió dándole una palmada por la espalda. Hacía aproximadamente una semana y media que no veía ni un rastro de aquella cabellera roja molesta.

─¡Ah! ¿Qué carajos crees que haces Kirishima? –saludó Bakugou ─¿Dónde putas te habías metido bastardo? –continuó quejándose con su característico tono de enfado.

Aunque Bakugou se comportara como un hijo de puta con la mayoría del mundo, para Kirishima Eijiro aquel trato ya era parte del pasado. Si bien, considerarlo amigo podría representar una seria amenaza a su salud mental y persona, no se arrepentía de tener la oportunidad de convivir con aquel rubio.

─¿Empiezas la mañana con ese mal humor? Parece que la chica que te atendió durante la noche no hizo muy bien su trabajo –se atrevió a burlarse Eijiro.

El rostro de Katsuki volvió a tornarse con una mueca de desprecio, ¿cómo era posible que aquel idiota se atreviera a opinar de aquella forma tan desinteresada?

No respondió ante el comentario, como hubiera acostumbrado, en su lugar formó una media sonrisa y siguió caminando hacia la enorme puerta giratoria que era la entrada a la empresa en la que llevaba trabajando desde que se graduó. Eran aproximadamente dos años y medio los que formaban parte de su impecable historial. Por un lado era para poder alejarse de casa, volverse independiente y no tener que escuchar a su madre reprochándole sobre el estilo de vida que el rubio había decidido seguir. No era nada de lo que quisiera sentirse orgulloso, pero le ayudaba a quitarle las ideas estúpidas a su progenitora sobre conseguir una esposa y tener hijos.

─Aizawa me mandó a unas conferencias para prototipo. No pude avisarte con tiempo y supuse que no me necesitarías, así que decidí ocuparme en otros asuntos.

Al no obtener respuesta de parte de su apático amigo, Eijiro continuó relatando el porqué de su repentina desaparición de la oficina.

─Te hubieras quedado por allá –expresó Katsuki para molestarlo mientras se encaminaba ahora para su oficina.

─Tampoco es que me fuera por meses. Me regresaron antes, al parecer un nuevo personal más especializado fue contratado, pero no sé demasiado al respecto. No quisieron darme detalles. ¿Sabes algo de eso Katsuki? –cuestionó el pelirrojo con la esperanza de que su amigo estuviera algo enterado al menos por rumores, ya que él era quien había estado presente en la empresa y si era alguien dedicado al prototipo de armas, por lo que fuere, debía involucrarse con él.

De inmediato le vino a la mente Midoriya, quién parecía ser más previsible y estaba mostrando una mano en alto como saludo a su compañero que se acercaba.

─¡Buen día! Katsuki –sonrió dirigiéndose al impaciente rubio que atemorizaba a todo el personal que ahí laboraba, y también para sorpresa de Eijiro que se quedó con el rostro boquiabierto.

Bakugou no respondió el saludo y pasó de largo a Eijiro quien aún no salía de su sorpresa de que aquel hombre con apariencia gentil estuviera estableciendo contacto humano con su amigo rubio sin temor a que éste terminara con aquel atrevimiento.

─El bastardo de aquí es Izuku, el novato de la oficina que entró ayer –dijo apuntando al peliverde que se ponía nervioso ante aquellas palabras que lo "presentaban" al extraño joven amigo de Bakugou.

El rubio no mencionó más y sin mayor interrupción se dedicó a ingresar a su oficina, ya estaba lo suficiente enfadado por todos los acontecimientos de la tempestuosa madrugada como para tener que lidiar con ese par de idiotas. Dio unos pasos largos con decisión y sólo llegó a sentarse sin reclinarse, mientras tomaba los laterales de su cabeza con ambas manos… al volver a ver a Izuku tan despreocupado y con una naturalidad alegre lo hizo molestar de nuevo.

En el pasillo aún continuaban los conocidos de Katsuki un tanto sorprendidos porque el comportamiento de su compañero llegara hoy a un nivel tan irritable.

─¡Vaya! Creo que de verdad hoy anda como un demonio –exclamó Eijiro ante Izuku para intentar persuadir la mala presencia que su amigo había dejado entre ellos.

─No es una mala persona –respondió Izuku para continuar con la conversación.

─De verdad que no lo es. La mayoría malinterpreta su cometido, pero Bakugou es un buen tipo –dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole ─Soy Eijiro Kirishima. Bienvenido a la empresa U.A –hizo una pausa ─No sé tu nombre…

─Izuku Midoriya, es un gusto conocer que más personas soportan a mi nuevo compañero de trabajo.

─¡Ni que lo digas! Katsuki puede llegar a ser muy pesado –dijo esto último en un ligero susurro, como si supiera que el rubio pudiera estar escuchando desde su elegante oficina.

Izuku sonrió de nuevo y empatizó con gran facilidad con el que parecía ser el 'amigo' de su compañero de trabajo. Para ser sincero no esperaba que un hombre tan simpático pudiera resistir demasiado tiempo al lado de Katsuki, o al menos no sin tener consecuencias a su autoestima.

Midoriya estiró su brazo derecho para ofrecerlo como saludo formal hacia Eijiro y emocionado porque sus días en aquella oficina no estarían desbalanceados con los cambios de temperamento de Katsuki.

─Kirishima Eijiro, es un placer Midoriya. Gracias por soportar a Katsuki –correspondió al estrecharle la mano y sonreír con emoción por encontrar algo sumamente descomunal en aquella empresa desde que había ingresado.

Sí, se refería al hecho de que alguien más a parte de él tratara con su amigo.

Desde el último año de universidad no recordaba que alguien más se hubiera dirigido a Katsuki con la misma decisión que como lo hacía Midoriya. Y eso que ni siquiera sabía que ellos habían compartido la cena en la misma mesa.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron un par de frases más para después retirarse a realizar sus labores en sus áreas indicadas. Izuku continuaba con las mejoras a unos proyectos que deseaba introducir al mercado y Eijiro… bien, él solo continuó perdiendo un poco el tiempo ante la imponente montaña de papeleo que se le había acumulado como pendientes en su ausencia.

* * *

Ochako llevaba ya tres horas sin descanso desde que retomó su labor de ordenar y atender todos los detalles que aún continuaban pendientes para terminar en su nuevo hogar, aún sentía esa pequeña punzada de emoción de verse casada con Izuku y poder disfrutar de la dicha de estar viviendo juntos. A pesar de que el cambio repentino de ciudad la tomó desprevenido y no esperaba separarse tan pronto de sus amigos y el lugar donde había crecido y conocido a su ahora esposo, no dudó ni por un instante en seguirlo. Conocía bien el talento que su marido poseía, además de las metas que él aguardaba por cumplir y ella le demostraría que sería su apoyo para todo aquello que aún le hiciera falta.

La casa no se mostraba demasiado desordenada, pero si hacían falta algunos materiales para perfeccionar pequeños rincones, quería que Izuku se sintiera en un lugar cálido y cómodo junto a ella, sin que fuere demasiado ostentoso, por ello, si bien tenían el poder adquisitivo y le preguntó la zona en residencia en la que le gustaría vivir, ella se negó y optó por un pequeño apartamento que la mantuviera acogida con él.

Ya había limpiado cada rincón y acomodado los pocos muebles que habían llegado y estaban instalados, donde colocó los objetos más indispensables y cotidianos, en especial en la habitación que compartían, aquel lugar deseaba que permaneciera tan íntimo para ambos, por ello puso especial esmero en éste y, con aún más atención, en la cama donde dormían.

Un sonrojo en sus redondas mejillas la acosó y golpeó su rostro con dos palmaditas mientras sentía su rostro caliente. Todavía tenía tanta vergüenza por querer comenzar a fantasear de esa forma a medio día.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, el teléfono celular de ella comenzó a sonar. Se acercó hasta donde lo había dejado abandonado y atendió a la llamada. Era Izuku.

─Espero que no estés haciendo demasiado en casa, ya te había dicho que dejaras las cosas como están, no me molesta en absoluto Ochako. ¿Necesitas algo?

─Ah… está todo bien por aquí. Aún no termino de ordenar, me hacen falta algunos materiales. –mencionó mientras se sentaba sobre el cómodo sofá que recién habían comprado.

─Saldremos a buscarlos el fin de semana, ¿te parece? Hoy tengo el presentimiento de que saldré más tarde que el día de ayer.

Aquella noticia le quitó un poco los ánimos a la castaña.

─Estaré esperándote…

─Haré lo posible por no darte preocupaciones.

─Izuku…

─Dime.

En sus palabras se quedó un _'Te amo'_ en el proceso, no deseaba que aquellas palabras las escuchara a través de una llamada telefónica.

─Regresa con cuidado.

Un pequeño nudo en la garganta se le formó al peliverde, el hecho de ser recién casados pesaba demasiado cuando tenían que separarse. Él sabía que este nuevo trabajo le absorbería el tiempo, sin embargo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en la decisión.

─Descansa Ochako –se despidió cortando la llamada.

El peliverde llenó su oficina con un suspiro ligeramente frustrado, no le gustaba preocuparla pero no tenía opción, al menos por aquel día. Se tomó diez minutos para poder despejar su mente y continuar con su trabajo, si se esforzaba demasiado era porque estaba esperando una recompensa que después podría compartir con su esposa, aunque aquello indicara paciencia por parte de ambos.

Pasaron cuatro horas más desde la llamada que Izuku le había realizado a Ochako y le tomaría un par de horas más por delante. Aquel día Izuku no laboró junto a Bakugou, ambos tenían ciertas partes del trabajo designadas individualmente y con el genio que se cargaba ese día su 'simpático' compañero, prefirió mantenerse alejado y estudiar algunos otros asuntos de la empresa que él aún desconocía.

* * *

El turno de Katsuki finalizó hacía una media hora atrás, pero el rubio se había tomado su tiempo para llegar a su deportivo. No tenía muy en claro si aquel día iría a beber a un bar, como era su acostumbrada rutina insana de dos años. Cuando subió a su auto, en el espejo retrovisor notó de nuevo que su cabellera estaba revuelta y recordó entonces que había pensado en pasar a un supermercado a comprar algún producto si le daba la gana, para atender a ese detalle. Hizo una mueca de hastío, no quería que aquellas ideas que él consideraba superficiales comenzaran a metérsele en la cabeza. Entonces, con resignación tomó rumbo a un centro comercial que consideraba adecuado, sin demasiadas personas, pero lo suficientemente amplio y con variedad para poder tomarse la libertad de elegir.

De nuevo estaba sintiendo que se comportaba extraño.

Mientras conducía con un poco más de calma que la noche anterior, notó que aunque ciertos de los bares que solía visitar con menuda frecuencia estaban bastante animados y sobretodo, había mujeres con un perfil que le agradaban, pero en absoluto se atrevió a girar el volante.

¡Mierda, mierda!

A los veinte minutos de conducir con las manos apretadas al mando del automóvil y la palanca de velocidades, se estacionó a la entrada de su destino. Eran entonces las 7:15 p.m. y la ciudad ya se encontraba entre penumbra del marcado atardecer y la naciente noche con luna brillante. Una vez que aseguró el deportivo caminó por el estacionamiento hasta la puerta automática del supermercado. No tenía ni una maldita idea de dónde carajos podrían encontrarse productos para el cabello y tampoco quería preguntar a los empleados, le parecían inútiles y una pérdida de tiempo. Caminó un poco más por los pasillos que parecían sin fin, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no tenía la necesidad de acercarse a esos lugares.

Mientras recorría los pasillos atraía las miradas curiosas de las jóvenes, que notaban su presencia con agrado y algo de temor por la mirada que parecía arder por la profundidad del carmín y el contraste pálido de su piel.

Retomó entonces una sonrisa orgullosa, estaba más que enterado de que podría follarse con facilidad a la mujer que él decidiera señalar con su dedo y mientras se concentraba en ello y su manó se guió sola hacia la derecha, por un pasillo de artículos para el hogar, entonces notó con sorpresa de que a la mujer que estaba señalando era la misma que debería estar en casa, junto al imbécil de su compañero de trabajo.

Sus ojos que, por lo general marcaban el entrecejo fruncido y un desagrado ante el mundo, se abrieron por esa ocasión con un poco de sorpresa y se quedó observando a la mujer que estaba señalando con su dedo índice.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

─¿Bakugou-san?...

Sí, ella había notado su presencia. ¡Maldición! como si alguien no pudiera hacerlo.

Katsuki se quedó por unos segundos sin responder al débil llamado de la mujer castaña, pero entonces retomó de nuevo su seguridad y se acercó para visualizarla de nuevo con detalle.

─¿Hay algún problema conmigo? –le preguntó con un tono que no le indicaba ninguna cortesía e impuso de nuevo esa presencia que tanto le atemorizaba.

─No, no. De ninguna manera. Me disculpo si estoy interrumpiendo sus… compras –terminó la frase de nuevo con apenas un poco de aliento.

─¡Maldición! sólo vine a buscar un puto gel. –exclamó sin medir sus palabras.

Se encontraba lo suficientemente frustrado con estar tratando de evitar sus pensamientos hacia ella como para que ahora, en ese jodido momento tuviera que encontrársela mientras ya se había logrado relajar.

Ochako quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, encontrarse con ese hombre siempre le parecería una experiencia nada disfrutable, al menos esa idea se había comenzado a formar, ¿cómo era posible que su esposo simpatizara con él y lograra soportarlo al mismo tiempo por más de cinco minutos seguidos?

─Si no le molesta yo podría ayudarle un poco con eso –habló ella desviándole la mirada, en definitiva no podía observar a esos ojos intensos que la atemorizaban más que sus palabras.

El rubio le quitó la mirada de encima, lamentaba no haber tenido tacto con ella en ese ocasión, pero él mismo sabía que sus límites ya no se encontraban estables y en especial, si ella se encontraba cerca de él.

─¿Dónde está Izuku? –preguntó el rubio de repente con un tono de voz más adecuado.

─Sigue en la oficina –respondió aún con la voz temerosa pero sin apartarse del lugar.

No entendía el por qué no había salido corriendo desde que el rubio soltó aquellas palabras.

Katsuki no respondió, sólo formó una media sonrisa y metió ambas manos a los bolsillos.

Así que ella se encontraba completamente sola.

─Entonces, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar algo para…? –detuvo sus palabras, parecía que bastaba con intentar señalar la parte superior de su cabellos.

Ochako entonces observó ahora al hombre rubio que estaba atemorizándola mentalmente. Notó que su cabello estaba relativamente hecho un desastre. Quiso soltar una risilla pero consideraba aquel acto como un suicidio inevitable.

Para cuando tomó consciencia se encontraba asintiendo con una sonrisa ligera, coincidía que por primera vez lo miraba a los ojos.

Y le pareció encantador el color de carmín que éstos poseían.

Caminó con silencio a su lado, se encontraban algo retirados del lugar donde acostumbraban exhibir los productos que Katsuki requería, pero Ochako no se atrevió a soltar palabra alguna. Cuando se detuvo en los estantes esperaba que su contacto inusual con el compañero de trabajo de su esposo concluyera.

─Aquí hay algunos productos –habló ─Hay gran variedad por si no tiene un gusto en específico.

Katsuki la miró de reojo.

─¿Vienes sola? –le ganó la curiosidad por afirmarlo.

─S-sí. –a pesar de que Ochako quería salir corriendo de ahí, sus labios no le permitieron mentir.

De nuevo no recibió respuesta y agachó la mirada al suelo para intentar evitarlo mientras él revisaba desinteresadamente la etiqueta de un producto que terminaría por llevar.

─Creo que es mejor éste –se dirigió a él entregándole un frasco de color negro con una etiqueta en azul metálico y letras gruesas de color rojizo.

El rubio arqueó una ceja ante el acto extraño de esa mujer por querer ayudarle a ofrecerle una opinión cuando él no la había solicitado.

Y otra sonrisa soberbia estaba en su rostro.

─¿Por qué?

─La fragancia, siento que queda bien en hombres, pero a Izuku nunca le ha gustado porque le parece que no va con él.

Pese a que se notaba con desinterés, tomó el frasco que ella le ofrecía y dejó el otro producto en el estante. No deseaba seguir perdiendo más tiempo y energía en algo tan ridículo como lo era un gel para el cabello.

─Vamos –le ordenó.

─Yo, yo aún no…

─Dudo que vengas a comprar algo para preparar una cena, además de que estabas en un pasillo de objetos para hogar. Ya ha oscurecido por completo y estás sola. ¿Quieres acabar con mi puta paciencia?

El cuerpo de Ochako volvió a temblar, todo lo que él mencionaba era cierto, el tiempo se le había ido de las manos, cuando salió de casa no quería pensar en cuánto tardaría su esposo en llegar.

Seguía los pasos presurosos de aquel rubio irritado que iba a una caja registradora y con un poco de resignación aceptaba la forzada invitación a ser llevada a casa como un intento 'gentil' por regresarle el favor de la recomendación del producto que necesitaba.

Cuando Katsuki terminó de pagar le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera y con las piernas aun temblando continuó con aquel atrevimiento.

Los pasos por el estacionamiento le parecieron una eternidad y mientras sólo observaba con notable disimulo el hombro izquierdo del hombre imponente, se percató también de que las miradas femeninas no dejaban de posarse sobre él.

Cuando llegó ante un exquisito auto deportivo que reflejaba la cálida luz intensa de la luna volvió a quedar inmóvil.

Bakugou abrió la puerta derecha ante ella, ofreciéndole ingresar y con la mirada le señaló que no siguiera demorándolo. La impaciencia de él por salir del público era apreciable en el ambiente.

Ella entonces se inclinó un poco para reposar sobre el asiento de piel, que al igual que el resto del auto, era una maravilla.

No era que ella deseara lujos, sabía que Izuku podía dárselos, pero de verdad no era algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda, pero en aquel momento y con ese hombre, ella estaba disfrutando de una experiencia que la atemorizaba, le llenaba de adrenalina la sangre y el cuerpo.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la puerta cerró y se vio en una oscuridad que era acortada por la pobre iluminación que ofrecían los paneles de señalamiento y control del lujoso automóvil. Bakugou no tardó en ingresar también y se encontraba sola con aquel hombre rubio.

Él no quiso prestar mayor atención a los detalles del porqué esa mujer con la que había estado fantaseando se encontraba ahora sentada a su lado en su auto, sólo quería disfrutar de aquello. Salió del estacionamiento lo más pronto que le fue posible y ya en carretera tuvo que forzar su cuerpo y mente a mantenerse fijo sobre el camino, olvidando darse el placer de ver la porción de piel que Ochako estaba ofreciendo con aquel vestido blanco que llevaba puesto y, desde luego, evitar tocarla…

Mientras conducía, le era inevitable al menos el no poder mirarla. Las piernas de ella permanecían tensas y con sus brazos se rodeaba a sí misma, teniendo el rostro fijo a la ventanilla.

─Tranquila ya, que no voy a matarte.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron soltar un suspiro de sorpresa y giró el rostro con detenimiento para intentar observarlo.

El rostro de él permanecía serio, y mientras cambiaba las velocidades con auténtica maestría comenzó a sentirse segura. Pronto, los ojos que parecían contener una furia creciente estaban permaneciendo solamente fijos en el camino y se percató que el aroma de él estaba presente en el automóvil, inundándola.

Aquello era tan extraño, ella no lo había percatado en otra persona que no fuera Izuku, su esposo.

El aroma no le desagradó en absoluto, sólo sintió curiosidad por percibir otra esencia varonil que difiriera de uno tan familiar para ella y quizás el único que conocía. Se sintió avergonzada por fijarse en esos detalles tan fuera de lugar.

─Siento que he entorpecido sus planes –prosiguió ella ─Probablemente debe estar su novia esperándolo.

Una carcajada de burla salió de los labios de Katsuki, que permanecían tensos.

─No me gustan las bromas. Lo dejaré claro. Yo no le pertenezco a una mujer –aclaró volteando a observarla ─No todos tenemos esas ideas estúpidas de formar un matrimonio.

Uraraka se sintió intimidada, ahora de verdad solo deseaba bajar de ese auto y correr a abrazar a su esposo.

La mirada de Bakugou volvió a encenderse y brillaba con mayor fuerza en la penumbra de esa noche que ya estaba enfriando Yuuei. Se estacionó entonces en un pequeño pero elegante local.

─Necesito un café –dijo antes de que la castaña soltara alguna frase.

Si él no bebía algo terminaría por perder el control sobre aquella situación. El aroma dulce de ella ya estaba penetrándole en el cuerpo. Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del deportivo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le indicó que ni se le ocurriera salir de ahí, le lanzó una última mirada y desapareció por unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Uraraka se reconfortara.

Bakugou apareció con dos vasitos en una bandeja, abrió de nuevo el auto y cuando se sentó le ofreció uno en las manos.

─Hará frio, bebe esto en lo que llegas a casa.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, Katsuki Bakugou estaba ofreciéndole protección, llevarla a casa y un café; no era tan inhumano como se le había figurado y le sonrió mientras que con ambas manos tomó el vaso que le ofrecía teniendo contacto con las manos de él.

Y en aquel tacto Katsuki notó que traía puesto un puto anillo en su mano izquierda, uno que seguramente le había colocado Midoriya.

Se tragó la molestia porque sabía exactamente como cobrarse aquel mal gusto que había pasado.

─Con ese vestido que llevas, seguro que vas a helarte –una gran sonrisa volvía a enmarcar su rostro.

Uraraka enrojeció ante el comentario, entendía a la perfección la indirecta e intentó, con torpeza, tratar de cubrir parte de su piel que estaba expuesta a gusto del rubio.

Para Katsuki aquello ya había representado un gran triunfo y diversión, no entendía por qué se sentía tan bien y excitante la compañía de esa mujer castaña.

─Ura-raka…

Ella volvió a sobresaltarse al escuchar su apellido de soltera salir de los labios de ese hombre.

─¿Sí? –atendió ella aún con rubor en sus mejillas.

Esperaba a que él no le respondiera, como acostumbraba perder el interés.

─No esperes que siempre sea tan amable –soltó poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

Ochako solo asintió débilmente, creía que estaba pasando un ligero momento agradable con él, o por lo menos esa era la idea que quería hacerse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que aquello bien podría desvanecerse.

En el transcurso de camino a casa, los negocios nocturnos iluminaban los senderos, las luces neón estaban con mayor presencia y el instinto de Katsuki sólo quería meter el auto en un estacionamiento de algún motel para terminar arrojando a esa mujer, que estaba volviéndolo loco, en la cama y hacerla suya.

De nuevo aceleró intentando evitar esas malditas fantasías que solo lo acosaban sin descanso cuando tenía momentos libres.

Después de sietes minutos más que esa mujer estuvo torturándolo dentro del auto con solo su presencia, llegó finalmente a la puerta principal del departamento, se estacionó en la entrada y salió para dar la vuelta a abrirle la puerta del vehículo a ella.

Podría ser una mierda de persona, pero no dejaba de lado algunos gestos de caballerosidad que lo distinguían.

La ayudó a salir del auto ofreciéndole una mano para sostenerla y ahí tenía de nuevo un suave y delicioso contacto físico con ella.

Satisfecho decidió retirarse después de terminar de ayudarla posando su mano derecha en la delgada cintura que sostenía anteriormente la puerta y el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo le atravesaba la tela del vestido que apetecía por arrancar.

¡Mierda! Como ansiaba llevársela a la cama.

Katsuki se despidió con unas palabras simples y subió de nuevo a su deportivo para ahora tal vez tratar de ir a casa.

Ochako abrió la puerta de su hogar y cuando cerró se recargó sobre está con una mano en el pecho, sentía tanto alivio de poder estar en casa, fuera de la presencia de ese hombre que le intimidaba hasta la profundidad de su ser.

Ya con el aliento recuperado caminó hasta su habitación, donde se lanzó a la cama aún con el vestido que llevaba y abrazó la almohada de Izuku. ¿Qué era todo aquello que acababa de vivir?

No lo entendía, sólo deseaba que Izuku llegara pronto para poder tenerlo cerca; y así, entre los pensamientos revueltos y un gran cansancio, el sueño fue poco a poco sumergiéndola y la llevó a encontrar reposo con una sonrisa y el aroma a ese café que el rubio le había ofrecido.

* * *

 **(N/A):** Sólo diré que… esto va a doler, y bastante.

Siento la ausencia, pero estoy muy saturada con las tareas del semestre, ahorita ando de vacaciones y quise darme una escapada para actualizar.

Ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 3. Espero que los errores que tiene este capítulo me los perdonen, ya intenté corregir lo de los guiones :S aunque no estoy segura de hacerlo muy bien.

Pasen bonitas fechas :D y éste es mi pequeño obsequio.

Para el siguiente capítulo ya vendrá algo mucho, mucho más interesante, aquí quise comenzar con una interacción ligera (sin nada sexual) pero intensa a la vez (que les quedara marcado a ambos) y será más largo :3

Recuerden que esto es la introducción, así que nos vamos con calmita porque aún hay para rato.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Cuando un Ángel llama a un Demonio

_¡Acepten mi humilde ofrenda!_

 **El infierno entre tus manos**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

─ _**Primer Título ─**_

o

* * *

o

" _Cuando un Ángel llama a un Demonio"_

Se dice que, a lo largo de la existencia humana, hay llamados tan intensos y desesperados que siempre estarán buscando a quien se le ha enviado, por ello, algunos mensajes pueden perderse en el tiempo y otros llegan demasiado tarde…

Cuando Ochako despertó por la madruga, se sobresaltó al ver que Izuku ya estaba en casa, durmiendo tan pacíficamente a su lado. Observó con vergüenza que estaba arropada con una pijama gruesa de color rosa en dos piezas que acostumbraba vestir y después de unos minutos en la oscuridad de su habitación fue consciente de que su esposo tuvo que haberla desvestido para encontrarse de ese modo.

Él la había tocado.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa nerviosa se acercó hasta besar de manera fugaz los labios que permanecían serios en el rostro del joven y colocó su frente entre su pecho, escuchando el respirar profundo y tranquilo que de él emanaba, entonces, a pesar de la tranquilidad y alegría que le traía la sensación de volver a estar cerca de Izuku, recordó con pesar el aroma del joven rubio que la había llevado hasta la puerta de ese pequeño departamento y aquello le hizo presión sobre su estómago. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, como si aquella memoria le trajera un desagrado insufrible y se acomodó más entre el cuerpo de su marido.

No sabía si el impacto que los ojos carmesí habían dejado en ella era algún tipo de maldición, pero estaba segura que él tenía una presencia de manera negativa.

Katsuki no era un hombre que ella deseara conocer y, esperaba por alguna divinidad de los cielos, que no volviera a tener que contactar con él en ninguna otra ocasión por lo que le restara de vida.

Pero para su desgracia, ese deseo no iba a ser concedido jamás por ese demonio, por el contrario, éste se complacería por entregarle el infierno mismo.

Todos esos pensamientos en madrugada de parte de ella terminarían por llegar finalmente a su destinatario, al rubio que de igual manera llevaba horas sin dejar de pensarla desde que la dejó a manos de su compañero.

Un demonio deseando a un ángel ajeno…

Fue así como éste era el último inconsciente llamado de ella hacia quien se volvería su perdición y un destino que aún no estaba escrito en el tiempo.

* * *

La monotonía había continuado en la vida de Katsuki desde esa noche que dejó a la mujer de su compañero de trabajo en la puerta de su hogar después de haberse atrevido a llevarla en su propio automóvil. Se había sentido como un imbécil todos esos días que continuó con constantes molestias en su zona baja y su mal carácter se manifestaba en todo momento.

Ya ni siquiera tenía idea de cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo buen sexo con alguien, incluso se permitió creer que éste había llegado al punto tan extremo de hartarlo y empezar, extrañamente, a detestarlo.

El claro cielo de esa mañana con la temperatura agradable lo reconfortó un poco más en su oficina, mientras probaba de su taza de café expreso de cosecha importada italiana que tanto le agradaba. Era viernes y las últimas horas de la semana estaban por concluir.

Aunque él solía asistir parte de los sábados e incluso los domingos para avanzar los proyectos de la empresa, especialmente esa semana no tenía muchos ánimos para permanecer más tiempo encerrado, sin mencionar que la llegada repentina de Izuku apenas esos días habían mejorado a gran escala varios de los problemas frecuentes en el lugar de trabajo.

Ya era bastante con la presente molestia de tener que ignorar sus instintos carnales por una mujer que estaba casada y enamorada de quien consideraba ´el bastardo de su compañero de trabajo´ como para también lidiar con la rabia de observar como con la sonrisa estúpida en el rostro Izuku estaba quitándole demasiado crédito en el trabajo en tan poco tiempo.

Para serse sincero no creía que llegaría el día en que tuviera que ver con sus propios ojos a alguien que le igualara en cuanto a competencias laborales. Él era consciente de sus propios talentos y habilidades para resolver problemas y asuntos aunque no fueran parte de sus responsabilidades y eso lo enaltecía mayormente ante sus jefes y todo aquel que lo observara.

Katsuki Bakugou no era un hombre que pudiera pasar desapercibido.

Bajo ningún concepto o situación. Y para coronar más su ego se encontraba su atractivo físico, que si bien, no llegaba a ser reconocido como un _sex symbol_ de actualidad, no quería decir que no fuera ubicado. Triunfaba en todo lo que se proponía, desde sus metas por alcanzar el éxito en su impecable trabajo, como en su reputación para dejar en claro quién era él.

Sin embargo, a veces esto se veía un tanto afectado por su explosiva personalidad, y si bien, era imponente ante las miradas atentas a él, también le eran temerosas las personas que se le acercaban.

¡Vaya mierda!

Sin querer se había sumergido profundamente en sus pensamientos, desconoció por completo aquella actitud en él. No había realizados planes para salir a acostarse con alguien pese a no necesitarlos, y tampoco estaba logrando concentrarse en el trabajo. El murmullo fuera de esas puertas de cristal incrementaban su deseo por querer explotar el lugar, pero cuando Izuku intervino en el lugar, no pudo hacer nada más que callar.

Katsuki había tratado de evitarlo toda la semana.

─Habla rápido y más vale que sea algo importante, bastardo –soltó antes de que el joven Midoriya intentara amenizar el ambiente.

─Apenas he podido cruzar palabra contigo en la primera semana, ¿pasa algo malo con el desarrollo del diseño? –cuestionó tratando de sonar convincente ante esos ojos intensos que lo ignoraban.

─¿Qué mierda podría ir mal? –Katsuki lo evadió con otra pregunta.

─Ambos hemos tenido trabajo por separado, pero me gustaría que trabajáramos juntos a partir de la semana siguiente. Si no tienes inconveniente –con todo el respeto que le era posible y cuidando cada detalle en sus palabras, el peliverde trataba de proponer su idea.

Katsuki pareció relajarse y volteó a mirar a su compañero. Lo había estado observando todos esos días. Seguía sus pasos con precisión de principio a fin. Conocía que llegaba puntualmente diez minutos antes de marcar la entrada a la empresa, igualmente, a la hora de almuerzo se quedaba trabajando en diseño libre garabateando sobre una servilleta con diseños muy coloridos; una que seguramente solo podría provenir de la preocupación al detalle de su esposa.

¡Esa mujer!

─A partir del lunes a primera hora –habló finalmente cuando notó que no podría quitarle esa insistencia de querer compartir el tiempo trabajando en una misma habitación.

No iba a esperar a que aquel joven le siguiera arrebatando más méritos de los que continuaba obteniendo. Ya no se lo iba a permitir.

Izuku no quiso hacer mención de otra palabra más y con una reverencia sutil inclinando la cabeza se retiraba con una sonrisa. Ya faltaban pocas horas para terminar el turno y esos meses no se encontraban haciendo reportes e informes detallados sobre los progresos de las nuevas mercancías desarrolladas.

Antes de salir, Midoriya volteó hacia él, para volver a dirigirse, sosteniendo con su mano derecha el tirador de la puerta impecablemente transparente.

Katsuki no se inmutó y continuó con la mirada sobre unos papeles que veía con desinterés.

─Mañana… -habló volviendo a interrumpir el espacio silencioso ─Parece que han planeado un evento pequeño entre los de la empresa. No es obligatoria la asistencia, pero me gustaría que pudieras reunirte con nosotros.

Por unos momentos Katsuki no lo volteó a ver, incluso se tomó la libertad de cambiar los papeles que estaban sobre su ordenado escritorio negro.

─Nunca voy a esas estúpidas reuniones –se negó.

─A las ocho treinta, en el centro del Yuuei. Es el nuevo bar que se ubica cerca del centro comercial, bien, no sé si es un bar por completo, parece ser que es una versión híbrida entre bar y una discoteca, pero si quieres ir…

─Que no iré, deja ya de joderme con eso. Suficiente es que tenga que trabajar contigo a primera hora de la semana como para también tener que verte a ti y los demás bastardos en otro lugar cuando tengo unas escasas horas de descanso.

─Puedes llevar un acompañante también. Si es que realmente pudieras tener a alguien –lo retó.

Dentro de Katsuki la palabra "contención" ya no se encontraba resguardada.

─¿Por qué putas no podría yo llevar a alguien para que me acompañe a su estúpida reunión?

─Nunca dije que no pudieras llevar a alguien.

─Simplemente tengo mejores cosas que hacer –bufó.

─¿Cómo qué más podrías hacer? No hay trabajo pendiente, por ello me he dedicado a solventar lo demás en estos tres últimos días en la oficina.

─Eso no te importa Izuku.

Finalmente ese carmín vivo en los ojos de Katsuki estaban sobre la figura de su compañero. La rabia ardía sobre él.

─Llega a las nueve treinta y podrás agradecerme por lo del trabajo de esta semana.

─Yo no tengo nada porqué agradecerte. No te hagas el importante conmigo.

Para cuando Katsuki terminó su frase el peliverde ya se encontraba cerrando la puerta de esa oficina. Ahora todo dentro del rubio y esas paredes era una furia completa para quien se atreviera a intervenir ahí. ¿Por qué justamente él se creía con la autoridad para hablarle y dirigirse de esa manera hacia él de nuevo? ¿Se había vuelto un completo imbécil?

─¡Ah! ¡Mierda! –soltó mientras sus puños golpeaban la elegante superficie del escritorio, causando que la taza de café cayera al suelo y el contenido oscuro manchara el pulcro suelo de baldosa.

" _Ya lo veras maldito nerd, si piensas llevar a esa estúpida mujer de cara redonda yo puedo superarte también en eso"_ –se atrevió a pensar mientras se levantaba de la silla donde reposaba.

Dejó que las horas restantes del trabajo terminaran por consumir todo el agobio que estaba recibiendo esa última semana y se concentró a terminar un papeleo que llevaba entre sus manos por al menos unas dos horas.

Se iba a demostrar que no iba a actuar ante las provocaciones ridículas de su compañero y, que si bien, tampoco iba a asistir a la reunión, la idea tentadora de que podría volver a encontrarse con esa mujer lo hizo reaccionar de nuevo.

¿Y si desquitaba todas esas palabras que aquel bastardo había soltado refiriéndose a él con esa mujer? La sola propuesta le hizo poner una sonrisa de satisfacción y con un impulso motivado terminaba su turno laboral por esa semana.

Salió con unos pasos lentos pero con marcada seguridad, recorriendo parte de la empresa para llegar al estacionamiento, durante el trayecto no imaginaba que la mayoría de los empleados se encontraran murmurando y comentando acerca de la estúpida reunión de la que Midoriya le había hablado exigiéndole que se presentara. Ya fuera entre conversaciones casuales, algunas más animadas y otras un tanto inaudibles, absolutamente todos se encontraban enterados de ello y más que dispuestos por asistir.

Con cada palabra frase que llevara en su composición las palabras "fiesta" y "Midoriya" un fuego dentro de él estaba incrementándose y el ardor dentro de él estaba por hacerlo explotar.

Iba concentrándose en sólo salir del lugar y poder recargarse sobre el asiento de piel de su automóvil, encerrándose de toda aquella mierda que cada vez lo acosaba con mayor insistencia, fue entonces que Eijiro lo observó desde encima de unos cubículos que estaban frente a él y donde se encontraba conversando muy entusiasta acerca del gran evento que se había organizado para el día de mañana. Se excusó con los compañeros que estaban sentados sobre las sillas monótonas de oficina y se apresuró por alcanzar a su amigo que portaba esa cabellera rebelde.

─¡Hey! ¿Por qué hoy estás por irte temprano? –preguntó acercándose directamente hasta él y colocándole el antebrazo derecho sobre su hombro.

Katsuki le lanzó la mirada carmesí y dejó mostrar en su rostro toda la molestia que estaba manteniendo dentro. Al notarlo, Eijiro acercó su rostro unos centímetros más a él para tratar de deducir con su pésimo instinto lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo con él, pero no pudo mencionar nada. Esta vez Katsuki no parecía tener el mismo humor pésimo y cansado de cualquier persona que lo rodeaba, de hecho era como si algo muy ajeno a él estuviera golpeándolo directamente.

Y en efecto, sólo algo ajeno a él podría ponerlo en ese estado.

El rubio no dijo una sola palabra, pero sí indicó con la mirada a que lo acompañara a seguir su camino fuera de las oficinas, las voces llenas de murmullos y cualquier presencia humana que no fuera la del pelirrojo.

Una brisa comenzó a mover las cabelleras de los dos hombres que estaban en silencio fuera del majestuoso edificio U.A y Katsuki llevó su mano izquierda a posarse de forma desinteresada sobre su cuello, ladeando un poco su rostro antes de hablar. La seriedad que mostró Eijiro ante aquello despertó su curiosidad y cierta preocupación.

─¿Qué carajos significa eso de una maldita fiesta para el bastardo de Izuku? –soltó finalmente su cuestionamiento que lo estaba atormentado en el edificio.

Eijiro se vio algo consolado de saber que sólo era eso lo que estaba volviendo a su amigo más molesto e insoportable de lo acostumbrado.

─¡Vaya! Así que sólo se trataba de la fiesta –respondió colocándose en una postura más relajada ─La mayoría del personal está encantado con el nuevo Jefe del área de diseño, al punto que han decidido organizarle un festejo por su bienvenida. Algunos piensan llevarle obsequios costosos para ser recomendados por él. A pesar de ser joven tiene mucho talento… en todo sentido –lo último lo dijo como en un suspiro incómodo.

La mandíbula de Katsuki hizo presión y un ceño de fastidio lo acompañó.

Se sentía completamente harto de todos los comentarios que llevaba escuchando afuera de su oficina haciendo referencia hacia el peliverde. Todos agregando más de lo necesario; que sí tenía un mejor trato con los demás, que si facilitaba las jornadas laborales, que si aportaba más al trabajo en equipo, resolvía problemas de manera más práctica, y otros tantos más. Igualmente todos ellos podían irse a la mierda.

Tampoco era que él no pudiera ayudar con las demás áreas, pero no le gustaba tratar directamente con personas a su cargo, y la noticia de un nuevo compañero de trabajo pasaba a joderle los planes. Se pensó en ese momento si necesitaba ese trabajo, pues se consideraba lo suficientemente brillante y capaz para desarrollarse sin problemas en otro lugar, incluso recibir un mejor sueldo debido a la experiencia y talento acumulado en esos años, sin embargo no dejó el puesto, también tenía en mente enfrentar nuevos retos que lo hicieran salir de su zona de confort.

Se permitió experimentar pidiendo un fuerte aumento a su sueldo antes de recibir a su compañero, dando sus puntos innecesarios de vista hacia su superior. El director general All Might, una leyenda viviente en el mundo de sofisticadas armas y dispositivos de proyectiles. Éste no le fue en absoluto negado por el hombre, quien, en su lugar, le ofreció un cero más a cada cantidad que le era depositada en su tarjeta con puntualidad. Le dedicó una de sus enormes sonrisas y pidió, estrechándole la mano, que estaba ansioso por observar el resultado del trabajo de ambos jóvenes.

A partir de ese momento Katsuki no tuvo más opción que permanecer en la empresa, ahora con una cantidad inesperada de dinero que, a decir verdad, no necesitaba. Derrotado por el imponente hombre al que tanto admiraba por su capacidad y espíritu inquebrantable ante mantener una trayectoria repleta de triunfos en la industria de diseño y fabricación de armas con una empresa que se ha posicionado casi como un monopolio indestructible.

─¿Irás? –se forzó a confirmar la afirmación de su amigo.

─Así es. No tengo motivos para faltar, además también se decidieron en ir algunas de las mujeres más lindas de la empresa. No quiero perdérmelo. ¿Tú no piensas llegar? –soltó ahora una pregunta Eijiro con derecho a recibir también una respuesta.

─¿Y yo a qué me presentaría?

─¿Qué parte de "mujeres" y "lindas" no me entendiste? –con sarcasmo en sus palabras trataba de relajar a su amigo.

Katsuki se lo pensó un momento, el bastardo de Izuku le había asegurado retándolo a que no iba a poder llevar a alguien más que lo acompañara y fuera ajeno a la empresa. Tenía que demostrarle lo contrario. Se había estado sintiendo muy oprimido por él los últimos días de la puta semana.

─Entendí todo Eijiro, pero no pienso follarme a alguien de la empresa.

Las palabras salidas de su joven amigo rubio lo sorprendieron. ¿Cómo Bakugou Katsuki no podía estar pensando en sexo hablando sobre mujeres?

─¡Oh. ya veo! y dime… ¿De quién se trata esta vez? –habló el pelirrojo dándole un empujón con su mano en forma de puño ─Tiene meses que no te veo tan entusiasmado por una mujer –la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo se iba acrecentando.

─No digas estupideces Eijiro. No hay ni habrá nadie en particular –sentenció sacando de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón formal una llave con pequeños patrones circulares de color verde menta.

Volvió a hacer una mueca de apatía al notarlo y continuó a abrir la puerta de su deportivo.

─Si me da la gana ir, llegaré tarde. Tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de ir a soportar toda la mierda de ahí.

Antes de entrar al vehículo se demoró en dar un rápido vistazo a la entrada de la empresa y pudo visualizar cómo Izuku estaba siendo acompañado por un grupo de obreros que Katsuki tanto menospreciaba. Parecían muy sonrientes al dirigirse hacia el peliverde cuidando el respeto pero manteniendo una armonía de compañerismo. Esto terminó por revolverte el estómago y con un despido fugaz para Eijiro encendió su auto y pisó el acelerador para comenzar a alejarse.

Cuando Katsuki se encontraba al volante pasando por la autopista, se tomó el tiempo para tomar un desvío y recorrer algunas de las calles en penumbra por la falta de la iluminación solar. Unos faros a la lejanía ya estaban encendiéndose para pasar la noche ahuyentando la oscuridad que abarcaría a Yuuei. No se dio cuenta cuando sus maniobras lo llevaron hasta recorrer a una dirección que ya se le estaba volviendo familiar. Una fachada simple de color blanco fue fácilmente visualizada por él y detuvo con violencia el movimiento del automóvil.

Se encontraba a unos escasos cincuenta metros del lugar donde se había estacionado hacía tres noches atrás y una mujer, que seguí deseando, bajó de su coche sin ser tocada por él.

Dejó pasar unos minutos en completa calma y sólo contemplaba la puerta que estaba justo en su presencia, dejando de lado los sueños que trataba de ignorar por las madrugadas donde poseía a la mujer de Izuku Midoriya.

La sangre volvía a calentársele, de nuevo tenía la sensación que todo comenzaba a parecerle una molesta mierda. Su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole que tomara a esa mujer bajo cualquier medio. Se recostó soltando apenas un ligero suspiro, la ancha espalda golpeó la fina cubierta de piel con la que estaban forrados los asientos de su deportivo y dejó que sólo el sonido de suspendido del motor estuviera en su cabeza. Quizás ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin una buena noche de sexo, tal vez estaba pasando por una crisis, o acaso era que, ¿se estaba encaprichando por un par de piernas que le parecieron apetecibles?

Negó mentalmente cuando puso ambas palmas sobre el volante y sus ojos se encontraban perdidos sobre el tablero, viendo solo por encima de éste a través del parabrisas hacia la fachada que permanecía contemplando, eso solo hasta que la conocida voz de esa mujer llegó apenas hacia sus sentidos, causándole un sobresalto y que intentara poner el auto en marcha.

─¿Bakugou… san?

Hubo apenas unos segundos en los que Katsuki recobró su característica seguridad altanera y fijó sus orbes encendidas hacia la figura de ella.

─¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Ocurrió algo? –el rastro de preocupación que ella estaba dándole se le hizo repugnante.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Tengo que pausar aquí, siento las largas esperas por las actualizaciones, este capítulo ya estaba en Wattpad. Quiero que estén enterados que no dejaré la historia, pero si me tomará tiempo continuarla, estoy en semestres finales de mi carrera. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, siempre recibo sus comentarios con mucho agrado._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
